bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Duper Party Guppy
The Super Duper Party Guppy 'is the 10th Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 50th overall. Plot The Candys encounter a snooty guppy with a bad temper. Now Choco Cream has to prove he's a better party guppy in a series of challenges that will prove whether he's the "super duper party guppy". Episode (The episode begins with Vanilla and Choco playing with their Beeping Bot toy.) * {'''Vanilla Cake} "All right, Beeping Bot, do a super flip, followed by a wiggle and make a raspberry noise." * {Beeping Bot} "Sure thing." (The Beeping Bot does a super flip, wiggles his whole body and makes a raspberry noise, while making Vanilla and Choco laugh.) * {Choco Cream} "I tell you, there isn't nothing you can do than making Beeping Bot do silly things." * {Vanilla Cake} "What can I say?" * {Beeping Bot} "What do you want me to do next?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Oh, how about giving us ice pops?" * {Choco Cream} "Great idea, Vanilla. And be sure to also get us some water, if you don't mind." * {Beeping Bot} "Sure!" (The Beeping Bot walks off to the kitchen to fix some ice pops for Vanilla and Choco. After than, he returns to them and hands them their ice pops and glass of water.) * {Choco Cream & Vanilla Cake} "Thanks." (They both slurp their ice pops and drank their water. Then they commence to make raspberry noises, making them and the Beeping Bot laugh.) * {Choco Cream} "This is the most delicious ice pop I've ever had." * {Vanilla Cake} "Same here." (raspberry) * {Beeping Bot} "Glad to help." (Lolipop, Blueberry, Cinnamon, and Sugar came into the living room.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey guys, what's going on?" * {Vanilla Cake & Choco Cream} "Oh nothing. Just playing with Beeping Bot." * {Blueberry Jam} "I see. Hey, can you get him to grab the remote and turn on the TV?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Sure. Beeping Bot, turn on the TV." (The Beeping Bot grabs the remote and turns on the TV.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Thanks." * {Sugar Pie} "Let's see what's on." (An episode of "Ghost Journeys" is shown on the TV. It's a clip of the episode "Demon Encounter.) * {Guy #1 'TV} "Mrs Gleda told us that we need to investigate her house." * {'Guy #2 TV} "Yeah, she had been experiencing some strange stuff around her house. She thinks she's seeing shadows in the corner, some of the people in her photos were meeting their gaze at her, and she also caught a glimpse of some guy she doesn't know." * {Guy #3 TV} "Maybe that people she's seeing all the time could be the person who used to live at that house, and he probably deceased in there a few years ago. I've done some researching before we came to Mrs Glenda's house and Mrs Glenda is actually seeing the ghost of a man named Jack Source." * {Lolipop Pops} "I kind of find this show a little creepy, yet it's a bit interesting. I would like to study paranormality someday." * {Sugar Pie} "I don't feel comfortable watching this." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Then, let's see what else is on." (Blueberry changes the channel. This time, it's a show called "Jok-a-tory Clowns", a parody of Impractical Jokers. The scene shown is an episode "Door-ogatory Thing To Say!".) * {Man #1 'TV} "Alright, Frank. You're up. That guy in the sunglasses." * {'Choco Cream} "This is my favorite show." * {Vanilla Cake} "Same here. Those guys are always up to something crazy funny." (Lolipop changes the channel again, and finds an amusing advertisement by an unsophisticated guppy. It looks like Gil, except he has baby blue skin, yellow oval-shaped eyes, red hair, black tail, and a red Mad Hatter outfit. This guppy is named Swirly Freeze.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Hello, people of Jupiter. I am Swirly Freeze, and I have a very important announcement to all the individuals out there. Be aware that there are several consequences that you must not face. First off, try not to get in my way. Doing so and you'll be punished by my strong hands. Second, don't ever, under any circumstances, get in my territory without any authorization on my guards. and last but not least, you must not be a nut head in order to get into a celebration. Thank you!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Well, that's dumb! Why would a party guppy enforce new strict rules in Jupiter?" * {Lolipop Pops} "Those rules aren't exactly necessary. Someone should have a talk with him." ---------- (The scene cuts to the backyard, where Choco is blowing up some balloons.) * {Choco Cream} "I don't think Swirl Freeze made any sense when he made those rules. I bet I can outdo him and his yucky rules. Maybe I could do some spray painting on his house and tell people that there was other people who was doing it. Or maybe I can race him, or, uh, about egging him and telling him that he's a no-good party guppy and that he's probably a villain...trying to replace me..." * {Swirly Freeze} "Well, why don't you prove that you're better than him right now?" (The Candys turn their heads and saw Swirly Freeze has shown up at their house.) * {Choco Cream} "Aren't you that guy who was on that TV commercial?" * {Swirly Freeze} "That's right. I am Swirly Freeze, but you can call me Swirly for short, since I see you're a party guppy yourself." * {Choco Cream} "That's right, and here's what I think about your sudden rules you just announced. They're so aggressive, crazy, annoying, and so bad!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Why, that's so mean! You just said something so disgraceful about me and my new rules." * {Blueberry Jam} "He's right, you know. There's no reason you should have to make up stuff that you know people will hate you about." * {Lolipop Pops} "Right, and people are gonna start protesting about it." * {Swirly Freeze} "How should you know? You guys are the CandyCake Guppies, right? All you guys do is learn new moves and fight monsters." * {Cinnamon Buns} "That's not all we do. We have fun, like normal small children. You're mean." * {Choco Cream} "I don't know what you're talking about. I said if you were willing to take a challenge, then that's that!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Oh, Choco, you talk too much!" * {Choco Cream} "How do you know our team name?" * {Swirly Freeze} "I know a lot of things about a lot of things. How I each know your names are Lolipop Pops, Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, and Vanilla Cake." * {Sugar Pie} "Wow, this guy sure knows many things." * {Choco Cream} "I don't care who knows about us! They don't try to shred me into pieces, even if they are pushy, mean, and a big-mouthed dumbo!" * {Lolipop, Blueberry, Cinnamon, Sugar, Vanilla} "Oooh!" * {Swirly Freeze} "WHAT?!" * {Choco Cream} "You heard me. I called you a dumbo!" (Swirly starts growing angry until his head turns red.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Wow, Choco, you really done it this time." * {Swirly Freeze} "Nobody...calls...me...a dumbo! Listen to me, chocolate boy! You may be a party guppy, but you don't have the authorization to call me whatever your lava caked brain desires. And I did not approve it. Now if you're willing to prove to me that you're a better party guppy than me, then you get yourself a deal!" * {Choco Cream} "Oh, it's on!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Tomorrow afternoon at the park. And you better be there." (With that, Swirly left the house.) * {Sugar Pie} "Um...what just happened?" * {Choco Cream} "The super duper party guppy in all of Jupiter just challenged me to see who is a better party guppy." * {Lolipop Pops} "It sounds like he might win." * {Choco Cream} "No way. If we wants to challenge me to a competition, then he can prove himself wrong. I'm the one who's gonna prove him wrong." * {Blueberry Jam} "Yeah. That guy is trouble." * {Choco Cream} "If I'm gonna beat him, I'm gonna need practice." * {Lolipop Pops} "Super idea, Choco. Me and Vanilla can train you." * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes! Let's go!" (A montage of Choco training for his competition with Swirly Freeze is shown.) * {Choco Cream} "Okay, I'm ready for that competition." (The phone rings, and Choco goes to answer it.) * {Choco Cream} "Hello?" * {Swirly Freeze, in a fancy, low voice} "Yes, is this the house of the CandyCakes?" * {Choco Cream} "Yes. Who is this?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Uh, this is the bill collector, calling about a very serious issue concerning your house's budget. In case you haven't noticed---" * {Choco Cream} "Swirly, is that you?!" * {Swirly Freeze, in his normal voice} "Yes! Yeah, it's mean!" * {Choco Cream} "You big faker. I have something to say. SHUT YOUR TRAP AND GET OFF THE PHONE!!!" (Choco hangs up the phone.) * {Sugar Pie} "Who was that?" * {Choco Cream} "Don't ask." * {Sugar Pie} "Let me guess. Swirly Freeze?" * {Choco Cream} "Yep. That guy just makes me so angry!" * {Vanilla Cake} "He soulds like he's really gonna destroy you at that competition." * {Choco Cream} "Yeah! But there's no way he's gonna do so! I'm gonna win that thing if it's the last thing I do!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Go for it, bro!" (The day of the competition, Choco and Swirly are taking their places at the starting line.) * {Swirly Freeze} "You're going down, Choco!" * {Choco Cream} "No, you are, candy brain!" * {Swirly Freeze} "What did you say about name calling?" * {Choco Cream} "I don't know, but I forgot when you left my backyard." * {Swirly Freeze} "I have a very special surprise for you. This competition is being shown live on national television on..." (The show's theme song starts playing.) * {Manta Ray} "Welcome to everyone's favorite television show The Super Duper Party Guppy. And now you're host, Remora!" * {Remora} "Hello everyone and welcome to another edition of The Super Duper Party Guppy. Today, we have two very special competitors. First off, he's a CandyCake Guppy, currently preschool-aged, and has a special interest in parties, Choco Cream." (There is an audience in the background, applauding.) * {Choco Cream} "I don't know how we wound up on this show, but it's so cool!" * {Manta Ray} "Exactly." * {Remora} "Now, onto our second challenger. This guy is also a party guppy, but quite a pushover. Please welcome, Swirly Freeze." * {Swirly Freeze} "What can I say? It's an offer to call you all and get both of us to compete on this show." * {Remora} "Now, onto the challenge!" (The first challenge shows a rope hanging from a mudpitt and a 7-foot tall wall with steps on it.) * {Remora} "Alright, your first challenge is to swing from a mud puddle without falling off and hopping your way up that wall, while wearing deflated balloons on your head, getting it safely to the top." * {Sugar Pie} "Good luck, Choco Cream! This challenge is all you!" * {Vanilla Cake} "You should dominate this!" (Both party challengers take their marks at the starting line.) * {Remora} "Okay, guys. On your mark, get set, and...go!" (blows a party horn) (Choco and Swirly start for the rope. Choco swings from the line first. He proceeds to do a Tarzan-like cry.) * {Choco Cream} "That was easy. Now all I have to do is put these deflated balloons on my head, hop to the top of this wall, and I'm home free!" (He grabs the balloons and start hopping up the steps to the top of the wall. Swirly grabs the rope and starts swinging, but he timed his jump too late, and he falls into the mud pit.) * {Swirly Freeze} "What just happened?" * {Choco Cream} "You fell into the mud puddle. Enjoy being dirty!" (laughs) (He places the balloons and floats over to to the next part of the challenge.) * {Choco Cream} "Yeah!" * {Remora} "Alright. One point for Choco Cream advances him to the second challenge." * {Manta Ray} "Let's see if some of the audience can get our second challenger out of that mud puddle." (Dandelion and Sir Big Rings grab Swirly by the sleeve and pull him out of the mud puddle.) * {Remora} "Okay, now let's move on to challenge number two. Now for this challenge, you have to make the most awesomest balloon sculpture ever. Each of you will have an hour to make it. And...go!" (blows into a party horn again) (Choco and Swirly try their best to create a great sculpture out of balloons. Choco blows up a lot of balloons and tapes each of them together. The time passes by with the two party competitors doing their best to make their balloon figures. After a few minutes, Choco was done. His balloons figure is Cinnamon Buns.) * {Remora} "Time's up. Okay, let's judge the creations." (swims over to Choco) "Mm-hm. Okay, pretty good. Another point for Choco. Now, Swirly Freeze." (goes to Swirly) "Woah! What's that balloon figure supposed to be?" * {Swirly Freeze} "It's a monster!" * {Remora} "Well, it sure has a kick to it." * {Swirly Freeze} "That's all you can say about it?!" * {Remora} "I'm being honest this time, Swirly. I'm looking for something creative, and apparently, Choco was at least creative with his." * {Swirly Freeze} "I see." * {Manta Ray} "So at the end of the second challenge, it's Choco with 2 points and Swirl with none." * {Remora} "We're gonna take a short break here, but we'll be back after these messages." (The show goes on break.) ---------- * {Lolipop Pops} "Wow, Choco, you're doing a great job. You've already beat that Swirl Freeze twice." * {Blueberry Jam} "If you beat him in the next challenge, you'll be the super duper party guppy." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Now let's see if you can win the next challenge, and we'll throw a special congratulation party." * {Choco Cream} "Wow! A congratulation party?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Keep doing your best!" (The show comes back on from a brief commercial break.) * {Manta Ray} "And welcome back to The Super Duper Party Guppy. Now here he is, Remora!" (The audience applauses.) * {Remora} "Welcome back, everyone. Let's meet with our party competitors to see how they will do in the final challenge. Let's start with Swirly. So Swirly, having lost two competitions in a row, how do you think you'll turn out in the final competition?" * {Swirly Freeze} "I'm sure to win this competition. That little chocolate boy can kiss his chocolate face good bye if I win!" * {Remora} "Oh, I don't think Choco would like to hear that, which this will make this competition very strategic. Let's have a chat with Choco before we start the challenge." * {Choco Cream} "Whatever Swirly Freeze said is not true. First of all, my body is not chocolate. I happen to be made of different kinds of chocolate and a mysteriously sweet chemical. And my duties as a party guppy have paid off." * {Remora} "How do you think you'll do with this last challenge, because it will be massive." * {Choco Cream} "The same method I did with the first two, try my best and hope to have fun!" * {Remora} "Okay, let's move on to the final challenge." (The final competition: They have to race a three-lap race in clown cars.) * {Remora} "You guys, this is it, the third and final challenge of today's show." * {Choco Cream} "Woo! Racing!" * {Remora} "That's right. For the final challenge, you two will race three laps around this scary and dangerous course." * {Swirly Freeze} "Scary and dangerous. I'm up for that. Good luck, chocolate boy." (Both party guppies get into their clown cars.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Is Choco gonna win this three-lap race?" * {Vanilla Cake} "He's fairly good at racing, so he'll win for sure." * {Remora} "Party guppies, start your engines!" (Choco and Swirly rev up their engines.) * {Remora} "On your marks...get set...GO!" (waves the flag) (Both competitors take off on the somewhat dangerous race course.) * {Remora} "And they're off! Swirly goes over the high point and swerves Choco off course, but Choco turns over and pushes him out of course, landing him in the trees. Choco is now in the lead. What do you think about this competition, Manta Ray?" * {Manta Ray} "You know, when you have two party planners racing in a freestyle competition, you gotta hand it to them to try their best and give it all they got." * {Remora} "Exactly, that's the same thing that got me into this. And one thing, we'll definitely have a winner at the end." (Choco drives over to the finish line, bringing him to his second lap. He takes a sip of water from his cup.) * {Remora} "Choco Cream has entered his second lap, with Swirly right behind him in the dust." (The Candys cheer on Choco, making sure he's still in the lead.) * {Lolipop, Blueberry, Cinnamon, Sugar, Vanilla} "Come on, Choco! Show him what you got!" * {Choco Cream} "I will, guys!" (Choco picks up some speed, landing him to 145 miles per hour.) * {Choco Cream} "Ha! Swirly is so behind me! This race is a piece of cake." * {Swirly Freeze} "Come on!" (he lands in a pile of flowers and his car shuts off. He tries to crank it up, but it won't start) "No no no no no!" * {Remora} "Looks like Swirly Freeze is out of the race." * {Choco Cream} "Ha! Looks like that kid does have what it takes to be a good party guppy!" (Choco enters his third and final lap. He finds Swirly still trying to fight his car out of the pile of flowers. He decides to honk his horn at him to insult him) * {Choco Cream} "Loser!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Be quiet!" (Choco speeds up again, reaching a speed limit of 159 miles per hour.) * {Choco Cream} "Wow, somehow I feel like I'm gonna win this race." * {Swirly Freeze} "Okay, that's it! Time for the ultimate sacrifice." (He uses his icy magic to make a car out of ice.) * {Swirly Freeze} "Now I have a race to accomplish!" (he cranks up the car and takes off at 95 mph) * {Remora} "And it looks like Swirly Freeze is back in the race, in his car made of ice." (Choco is about to cross the finish line when Swirly shows up and throws him off his course.) * {Choco Cream} "What? How did he get another car?!" (SF enters his third lap, giving thanks to himself for making his car look better.) * {Swirly Freeze} "I'm gonna win this race! Yeah!" (All of a sudden, his new car starts going out of control. Then it stops.) * {Swirly Freeze} "No no no! I was so close!" (Choco successfully crosses the finish line.) * {Remora} "And the winner of The Super Duper Party Guppy is...Choco Cream!" (The crowd cheers for Choco's win, while multicolored balloons and confetti drop down.) * {Choco Cream} "Wow! I won!" * {Sugar Pie, hugging Choco} "You did it, Choco! You defeated Swirly Freeze and you won the competition!" * {Blueberry Jam} "You're a good sport." * {Choco Cream} "I know, and look at Swirly. He's so upset." * {Swirly Freeze} "What's wrong with you, fish fiends?!" * {Remora} "What? It's not our fault you lost! It's your own fault you lost!" * {Swirly Freeze} "Why I oughta!" (He angrily chases Remora around the course. Remora was screaming in terror. Vanilla defended Remora by attacking Swirly with Thunderbolt. It got the blue party guppy stunned and fell to the ground. Everyone laughs and celebrates Choco's win.) End of episode.